


Mate

by Temple139



Category: The Social Network, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple139/pseuds/Temple139
Summary: Mark是个血族，后来他遇到自己的mate。





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警，私设如山，剧情全靠编

Mark见到wardon第一面就知道对方生来便是属于他的。巴西青年有着一双小鹿般的清澈漂亮的眼睛，丰盈的生命力以他为中心毫无顾忌的向四周发散着，香味像一根羽毛一样撩拨着Mark。

他几乎抑制不住尖牙的生长，只能紧紧的闭上嘴，掩饰着那些跃跃欲试的牙齿。珀蓝色的眼眸死死地盯着正被簇拥在人群之中谈笑风生的青年。

「难道就没有人告诉这个愚蠢的人类收敛一下他的香味吗？」

他全身静绷着，本能在他体内横冲直撞，朝他咆哮，叫嚣着要把这个不知天高地厚的人类操到怀孕，在他高潮的时候操进他的子宫，把精液灌满这个小婊子的肚子，让那双清澈漂亮的眼睛里只能装着欲望和他的身影。他把尖牙刺进那温嫩的肌肤里，血管中，感受了充沛的生命力涌入身体的快感。血液的交换会生成纽带，他会成为真正的血族，拥有真正成年血族的能力，而这个不知天高地厚的人类从此以后会成为他的专属伴侣。

「啊，伴侣。」

他几乎要被这个想法嗤笑出声，他怎么就没想到呢，这个毫无忌惮的家伙是个伴侣。

他珀蓝色的眼睛里冷的没有一丝温度，颌骨高高抬起，脸部棱角更加突出。他站在宴会里最不起眼的角落，却锋利的像一把出了鞘的利剑，让人无法忽略。

“姑娘们真热情，是不是，Mark。”

巴西青年带着温顺无害的微笑做着滑稽的动作向他走来，他漂亮的小鹿般的眼睛里因为喝酒抹上了红色。他有点晕了，这些宴会的“朋友”比他想象中的还要热情，他被迫着喝了一杯接着一杯的酒，良好的教养让他拒绝不能。

所以他来向Mark求助，他睁着那双快要没能聚焦的眼睛看着他。

『Mark，带我回去。』

Mark接收了这个暗示。他说起了他的伟大蓝图，wardon很认真的听着，时不时提出疑问。于是Mark说，

“Wardon，我希望你可以加入。我希望你能做我的CEO。”

“这里太吵了，Mark，我们出去说。”

于是他们出了门。外面正在下雪，Wardon在热闹温暖的房间里被酒精泡晕了的意识被刺激的清醒了起来。他忍不住喝了几口带出来的酒，希望可以暖和一下身子。

他们在寒冷的户外达成了共识。

wardon注意到Mark的短裤和凉拖鞋，催促他赶紧回去。他脑子已经基本清醒了，他要回去继续他的宴会。

他转身正准备去开门却突然呆了一下，然后他放下了手，转过了身子。Mark珀蓝色的眼睛在雪夜里静静地看着他，像是狼盯着猎物。

他开口“过来。”

wardon僵硬地朝他走来，漂亮的眼睛里像是蒙上一层雾，没有一点光彩。

他们在屋外交换了一个亲吻，在Mark的暗示下。

巴西青年的嘴就像他本人一样甜，这是一个带着血腥味的吻，Mark没有抑制，他几乎是要把wardon的嘴巴吃进去一样，粗鲁地像个莽夫。微微冒芽的尖牙刺破了柔软的腔肉，他像个瘾君子一样舔舐着那些小伤口，享受着这一点点新鲜血液带来的美味。

wardon艰难的呼吸着，好像溺水的人下意识的长大嘴巴又被更加用力的亲吻着。但他丝毫没有反抗，毫无聚焦的眼睛失神的看着远方。

他们最后没有回到宴会，Mark把wardon带到了他们在校外的房子里。

第二天wardon在自己的寝室里醒来。身上干干净净，没有一点不该有的痕迹。


End file.
